Kurumi x Kento Fanfiction
by Lexnai
Summary: How would you feel if your own crush tried to get the attention of some other guy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm starting these two couple's fanfiction today and I actually have a few people agreeing with me that they are better together then the others. Like, one person totally disagrees on Kurumi getting together with Kazehaya, and she also disagrees to read a fanfiction about them.( No names added.) I won't add the name with it because I don't want them to be criticized. **

**Also I had this one person ( No name added, same reason.) TOTALLY disagreeing on Kazehaya and Sawako being together. He/she thinks that Kurumi and Kazehaya should be together. I guess thats an OK opinion. I mean it is SOMEONE'S opinion so nobody should judge anyone with it.**

**Anyways, I DO NOT OWN KIMI NI TODOKE  
Also the story will first take place on the Anime Kimi ni Todoke Season 1 Episode 11-13 ( I think)**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"You should get to know him more", Kurumi says while smirking, staring out at the field. Sawako looked with blushed cheeks while looking towards Sanada-Kun. Kurumi looked at Sawako and her smirk. Sawako eyes widen as she exclaimed, "I was so surprised that I forgot to say something!". Kurumi's smirk widen as she continued, "He saved you anyways. The least you can do is return that favor". Sawako nodded.

Kurumi placed the little paper inside Sanada-Kun's shoe. She smiled as her thin bangs covered her eyes. "Kurumi-Chan?" She heard her name exclaimed as she stood up quickly with her hands behind her back. She saw Kento staring at her with a can of juice next to the vending machine. She faked her smile; the one she uses around people who know her as 'nice'.

"Miura-Kun!" She exclaimed back to him, seeing his confused face. She felt anger fill her stomach as she tried to keep her face happy and cheerful but she knew it didn't work when she saw Kento's reaction. He kept staring at Sanada's shoe and she laughed nervously. "Is that juice for me? Thank you!",Kurumi says while grabbing and starting to run towards the other hallway. She hoped he would run after her, far away from the little paper but she stopped halfway towards the hallway when he didn't follow me. She growled and threw the juice at the ground. It crashed towards the ground harder than she expected, as juice exploded out of the can. She screamed as it explodes towards her, drenching her whole body in juice. She screamed angrily as her body shook.

"I don't care anymore" She says while clenching her teeth. Her hands fisted as her body still shaking furiously. She kicked the can and gasped as she saw one of her friend coming towards her. The can was kicked _towards_ her friend. Her eyes widen as the can smacked her friend's foot, it wouldn't damage her friend but Kurumi's action would rather be frantic.

"I-I'm sorry", Kurumi exclaimed as she walked towards her friend. Her friend backed away which surprised both of them as her friend exclaimed, "Gomen" while she ran away.

Kento walked towards the shoe lockers and picked up the little note Kurumi dropped off. Opened it carefully and noticed Kurumi's handwriting gently written on it. He read it quietly and was confused when he saw Sawako's signature in the end. He know wasn't certain if it was really Kurumi's note, or if Sawako wanted Kurumi to hand it over but whatever it was, he wanted to figure it out.

Kurumi went to the bathroom as she took out a small towel and soaked it with water. She patted it around her body, trying to feel less icky. Her hair was all tangled together. She took out a hair tie and tied her hair up high. She wetted her hair and it made her feel better later. She washed her hands as she changed her outfit into her P.E clothes. Kurumi shoved her uniform in a bag and walked towards her classroom.

She saw Kazehaya along the way and changed brightly. "Kazehaya-Kun!", She exclaimed as he turned around. She approached to him quickly with a sweet smile.

"Kurumi-Chan?", he replied with a questioning voice as she cheerfully smiled."Good job at the field today!", She replied while ignoring the questioning tone of his voice. He nodded in thanks and started to turn away so she also said, "Sawako seemed really focused on Sanada-Kun today". That got his attention, which frustrated her a little but continued, "Maybe it's cause he saved her from the ball that was thrown towards her?". Kazehaya was now facing eye to eye to her. His face held an uncomfortable expression, like he was uncomfortable of Kurumi telling him this.

"But I kept watching Kazehaya-Kun!", Kurumi continued. She hoped that Kazehaya would smile at her and say his sweet 'Thank you' to her but instead he nodded and explained, "I can't believe this until I see proof". Kurumi was shocked and she knew her eyes were wide but she stuttered, " I can prove it. It's not a problem that involves me in it but Sawako-Chan said she's gonna thank Sanada-Kun personally.". Kazehaya nodded. He scratched his head and said, "I need to clean up the field. Would you mind helping me?". Kurumi smiled, "Of course!"

Kurumi smiled furiously as she followed Kazehaya towards the open field. He began to collect cones and stack them, so Kurumi followed as well. As they finished up, they walked towards the storage room. Her smile widens as they walk closer and she knew the reason was pleasing; Sawako was with Sanada-Kun towards that place. She knew this because she was the one who wrote the note. Of course it was her who wrote it. Sawako wouldn't have the guts to leave a note to Sanada-Kun. She laughed softly as Kazehaya turned towards her asking, "What's so funny?". She stopped laughing and shook her head while smiling, "A secret to myself". Kazehaya looked at her and pouted a little, which made Kurumi giggle. Kazehaya never showed her his pout, it was actually cute.

"Give the rest of the cones to me, Kurumi-Chan. I can finish it up", Kazehaya offered as Kurumi placed her cones on top of Kazehaya's cone gently. "I'll open the storage room for you!", She offered as he smiled softly. Kurumi looked ahead and her smile widen.

"Look Kazehaya-Kun! I was right, Let's cheer them along ok?", She noted cheerfully at Kazehaya but was in shock when he suddenly dropped the cones. He mindlessly walked over towards Sawako and Sanada and she alarmingly called out, "Ka…zahaya…-kun?!". Her voice broke into low and high, making her sentence sound awful. She saw Sawako turn around towards them when they heard Kurumi's voice. Sawako's eyes widen as much as Kurumi's did when Kazehaya suddenly grabbed her arm and ran towards the other direction.

"Why?...", Kurumi said out loud, her voice cracking down. Ryu just looked at her, but walked away. Her mind went furious. "Why?!" She called out again, still staring towards the way where Kazehaya-kun ran with Sawako. "So it was you". She heard someone point out behind her. She turned around and saw Kento behind her with confused eyes. Her hands balled into fists but she hid them behind her back again as she tried to smile cheerfully. Apparently it didn't work.

"What do you mean?", She asked. Her voice failing to make the high pitched sweet voice. Kento took out his cell phone and showed her a picture. In it, it showed her the note that she wrote and that _she_ put into Sanada-kun's shoe. Kurumi's heart pounded violently as she cracked out a nervous laugh. "Are you showing me the note that Sawako wrote to meet up with Sanada-kun? How nice", she pointed out, still smiling. Kento stared her like her smile wasn't enough to convince him, "So It's ok for me to show Sawako and the rest?". His sentence shot through her. For a moment he saw her eyes flinch but turn back into the cheerful way. "I don't know what you are talking about". She said again, except her voice a little sharper. Kento stared at her for a long time again, and Kurumi continued her smile. He sighed and walked past her and Kurumi still smiling saw him walking away from her.

Kurumi's face darkened when Kento was out of sight. "It's ok," She whispered to herself, "It's ok if they know now"

* * *

**Ok, thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it as always!**

**Note: My other updates for the other stories is gonna take longer then I thought it would. Anyways, thank you for your patience.**

**Question of the day:**

**Sweet candy or Sour candy? Or both?**

**Quote of the day:**

**"You never know what would happen unless you try"**

**-Anonymous-**


	2. Confession

_**Heyy :))**_

* * *

_Kurumi's face darkened when Kento was out of sight. "It's ok," She whispered to herself, "It's ok if they know now"_

Ayane's and Chizuru's eyes narrowed down when Ryu told them what happened. He took out the note that was stuffed neatly into his shoe and Chizuru started to stare at it. "It isn't Sawako's handwriting!", Chizuru commented as Ayane took the note out of Chizuru's grip. Her eyes widen and her mouth curved into a big nasty smile as she agreed with Chizuru.

"But why would she do that?", Chizuru's voice was filled with confusion and Ayane flashed the same smile that she had earlier, "Who knows? Maybe she's…jealous.". "Jealous?" Chizuru repeated as Chizuru put her hand under her chin in a thinking postion. She opened her mouth to say something but Kento busted in their conversation. "Ah," He blurted out when he saw the little note in Ayane's hand. He rubbed the back of his head adding, "I was one step late?".

Kento explained the situation of what happened, and Ayane's smirk curled more and more deep as she heard more information about the issue. "I get it." Ayane said when Kento stopped talking. The rest of the three was still confused when Ayane blurted her sentence out. Chizuru let out an opinion of how Kurumi was jealous of her because she was so close together with Ryu always, and that she wanted to break her and Ryu apart. Ayane scolded Chizuru, apparently it wasn't the answer. Ayane promised that she'll explain to Chizuru later on as Kento and the rest returned to their seat.

Kurumi walked through the hallway; half running half walking. She knew she was late but she felt depressed and angry when she heard Kento's sentence and Kazehaya's sudden surprise. Her eyes widen when she saw Kazehaya walked towards her path. Her heart ached because she didn't want to see him right now. She tried to put on her best smile as Kazehaya spotted her on his direction. He waved, putting on a small smile as Kurumi first started the conversation. "Gomen Kazehaya-kun. I must be recognized as a big liar in your eyes now, hm?". Kazehaya shook his head as her delicate sweet smile escaped from her mouth. "It isn't your fault. I'm sorry too, I left without saying anything. You must've been surprised, sorry". Kurumi smiled again. She loved the soft side of Kazehaya and that was one of the reasons why she loved him. She shook her head fast while closing her eyes and opening them after her head stopped. Kazehaya waved bye and Kurumi smiled and waved back. As always, when he was far away; her smile disappeared.

When class ended, Kento was greeted from Ayane's mischievous smile. "What?", Kento asked as Ayane's arms folded and she shook her head while still keeping her smile. "How'd you get that picture?", Ayane asks as Kento looks at her with frantic eyes and stood up from his seat a while after. He rubbed his head as he faced Ayane. A lot of students were out of the classroom, so he guessed it was safe for them to have a quick chat. "Is there a reason I can't?", He answered with a smile of his own. He always had that smile on, in every situation he seemed like the brightest person on earth. Ayane was bothered from his answers. "Is it only because you're a caring person?", She continued to ask and followed him behind when he failed on escaping from this little chit chat he agreed to have. He turned around to see her arms still folded and smiled, "Of course!". Ayane kept continuing to stare at him with unbelievable eyes as his smiles turn weak. He rubbed his neck this time and pleaded, "Please Ayane, leave me go?". Ayane didn't answer, her arms still folded and her lips pouted into a mean face. Ayane wasn't fully convinced by his answer, he could tell.

Ayane finally let him go on one condition; send the picture to her. He sighed and desperately wanted to run away from Ayane so he sent the photo without any worries of Ayane doing anything. Ayane couldn't do anything. He smiled and waved bye and of course Ayane didn't wave back.

Kento ran towards Kurumi's classroom, crossing his fingers and hoping she was still there. To his surprise, she was! To his disappointment, she wasn't alone. He watched as Kurumi put on her innocent smile as she laughed along with her friends. He always wanted to make her smile and laugh like that. He also was envious of her to have so many friends. Apparently he only had fan girls and people who only talk to him to get 'cool'. He never had any real friends for a long time, and he was longing to have good friends one day. He also had in mind of a cute girlfriend, which he couldn't tell where his mind was headed to in that problem. He felt his phone vibrate, but ignored it.

He knocked on the door and Kurumi and her friends looked at his direction. He saw Kurumi's face frown when she met his eyes, but as soon as her friends faced her again, her face was bright and filled with sweetness.

Kento walked towards Kurumi and saw her frustration through her innocent little smile. "What are you here for?", Kurumi asked in a sweet tone but a little bit filled with anger. Good thing her friends didn't notice it. Her friends giggled between each other as one elbowed the other one and whispered something. "Ja, Kurumi we'll be off! Have fun with your boyfriend!" The taller one with short hair called out as she grabbed the other girl's hand and flew off before Kurumi can correct them.

"W-What the heck has gotten into them?!", Kurumi shouted with her blushing cheeks. Kento smiled. With Kurumi, he always seemed to have stupid little things to smile and laugh about. Kurumi as his girlfriend? He wouldn't reject that it was a good deal. "So," Kento started out as he grabbed her hand. "Want to go home now, _girlfriend?"_.

He felt a hard slap on his cheek as he held his burning red cheek with his right hand. It hurted like hell, but he didn't wince or yelp out. He saw Kurumi's surprised face and it filled with a little bit of worries. "I-I'm," She started out but stopped when Kento smiled out to her. "Gomen," He started, "Guess I was a little too playful?". Kurumi stared at him for a while until she let out a small _hmph _while turning her head away from Kento. "Yeah, you were a little bit of a _Joker. _Besides, I got a date with Kazehaya.", Kurumi exclaimed happily. Kento's stomach dropped when he heard that. He saw Kurumi babbling along after she claimed her statement, but he couldn't catch what she was saying; he was too disappointed.

"I'm off" Kurumi exclaimed as she picked up her bag and ran out of the classroom. Kento hung his head down as he heavily sighed. He ruffled his head violently as he banged his fist on a desk. The redness of his knuckles didn't bother him, he in fact welcomed the pain. He noted to himself that sometimes this can be helpful for him when things get stressful over you-know-who. He then remembered his phone vibrating earlier, and slowly forced out his phone. It dropped to the ground when he used too much force and he sighed. Nothing was going well in the afternoon. He opened his text and his eyes widen when he finished reading the text and quickly glanced at the direction Kurumi ran off to.

Kurumi ran out of the classroom, she felt her face rising red. She couldn't believe how her face would become red because of Kento. She didn't even have feelings about him and nothing to confess. Except the confession that she really hates him; at least that's what she hopes she believes. She ran down the stairs and towards where all the bikes would be chained outside the school. When she saw Kazehaya in sight, she stopped running and combed through her hair with her fingers and patted any baby hairs. She fixed her bow that had been flying all over the place when she energetically ran to catch up with Kazehaya. "Kazehaya!" She exclaimed but pouted a little when he didn't answer to her. She walked slowly towards him and exclaimed his name again, "Kazehaya?". She said it a little softer when she noticed him smiling softly at something straight ahead the left of his shoulders. She followed his point of view and saw Sawako and her friends; Chizuru and Ayane.

Kurumi's hands curled up into fists before her stressed face loosened up and fixed on her best smiles as she loudly again exclaimed, "Kazehaya-kun!".

Kazehaya turned his head towards Kurumi and noticed her finally. He smiled but this one was different from earlier, but she smiled back anyways. "What were you dreamily staring at?", She asked with her fake voice as she walked closer. She noticed him blushing and thought it was awfully cute. But then she realized the blushing wasn't for her, it was for Sawako. She ignored the despising thought as he scratched his head and asked, "Was I staring into space?". Kurumi laughed sweetly as he smiled at her. One of her eyebrow lowered down in a playful way as she exclaimed, "You were staring at Sawako-chan, weren't you?". She saw his face reddening even more and she giggled but what she really wanted to do, was to scream furiously. "Ah- was I caught?", he asked as she saw him smiling softly at the ground. Her eyes were covered by her face when she suddenly exclaimed, "I like you".

* * *

**'Till next time! Stay healthy and strong!**

**Would you rather:**

**Be lazy forever or stay fit forever?**


End file.
